7 new nations world (Map Game)
Scenario History had first gone the other way by leading to the Dutch giving up part of Suriname and keeping the New Netherlands. The ATL New Sweden re-emerged as a nation once things had settled down, but was vassalized by the Dutch after about a decade. The ATL New Netherlands became peacefully independent in 1830, with New Sweden as an autonomous enclave. There were some clashes with American rebels and British loyalists during the American War of Independence, but it has been peaceful ever since. New Amsterdam is now a major port and trading center, all be it slightly smaller than our New York is. Christina, New Stockholm, Torne, Fort Casimir and Swaanendael are also major places in Nieuw-Nederland and its dependency of Nya Sverige by 1912. Both Jacksonville, Florida and Baltimore were developed as major American ports by the time of the amicable May 1880 Treaty of Baltimore and June 1880 Treaty of Baltimore between the New Netherlands, New Sweden and the USA. *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Breda_(1667) *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Westminster_(1674) The independent state of West Florida broke away as in our 1810, but it was strangely ignored by every one and left to fall into chaos. The pro-independence faction won as in reality and formed its ATL government in 1811 and it limped on until 1862. W. Florida joined forces with the Confederacy and was defeated in the 1865 battle of St. Francisville. After 40 years as a U.S. Territory it became a nation with something like modern Commonwealth status in 1905 and subsequently gained its devolved status in 1910. The nation is poor and of little worth, but St. Francisville is a tad bigger than in reality. The USA has a mutual defense and free passage of travel\goods agreement with them due to the amicable 1910 St. Francisville Treaty and the 1905 Baton Rouge Treaty. *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/West_Florida History also went a different way in Victorian times and five nations survived or arose up in the ATL world and did not fall or stay quiet like in reality! Venice and the eastern portion of the Paple States hold on. A bankrupt and fearfully Russia has granted limited autonomy to places like Armenia (the Yerevan Autonomy) and politically upgraded the existing automatons sates like the Duchy of Finland in 1899. Russia's Polish Territory was unimpressed, rebelled in 1905 and created a earlier than OTL formed Poland (only just) in 1909. The British somehow lost the war 1891 with Naga and Hunza, who also got a few ATL guns from Russia and China to help them on their way. After initially flirting with the Russians for a few years, they went back to there traditional ally China in 1905 and became it's vessel once more. The Chitral Princely State became a autonomous part of Afghanistan instead of part of the British Indian Raj. The 3rd Anglo-Burmese War did not happen since France pre-empted it, sped up negotiations and declared a protectorate over them; unlike in reality, where they held back and the British pre-empted them. French colonial rule also exists in all but 1 of the the Shan States and the Chin Tribal zone. The Saophate of Kentung is in Thai hands and the Kachin tribes are a Chines satellite state. The OTL Great Persian Famine of 1870–1871 is believed to have caused the death of 2 million persons, but it was a bit worse in ATL, so Persia collapsed untill the mid the 1880s The Anglo-Russian Convention of 1907 occurred five years earlier in ATL, but different created borers were carved out in Persia. The locals have rebelled often since 1902. The Dendi Kingdom, Sultanate of Damagaram, Kebbi Empier, Rabah City State and Kanem-Bornu Empier all joined forces with the Sokoto Calphate to kick out the French, Rabih-az-Zubayr and the British in the 1880s and 1890s. They are all owing loyalty to Sokoto Calphate, but it does not interfere with its allies much. Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn each day. One day= six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5000 KT (5 MT). #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better., since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod decided the outcome from there wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is bias. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking the France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker-Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date If we get three players and when the current game is finished. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals *USA- **Liberia- **Cuba- **Puerto Rico- **Panama Canal Zone- ***Panama- **Philippines- ***Sulu Sultanate (rebelling) *Nieuw-Nederland- **Nya Sverige- *Mexico *Gautama *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *Venezuela *Colombia *Ecuador *Peru *Brazil *Chile *Argentina, *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Dominican Republic *Haiti Didcot1 (talk) 16:16, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Didcot1 *Russia **Grand Duchy of Finland (rebelling) **Tiflis Autonomy **Yerevan Autonomy **Terek River Autonomy **West Caspian Autonomy **Central Caucus Mountains Autonomy **Mongolia **Khanate of Kokand **Baku Autonomy **Emirate of Bukhara **Khanate of Khiva **Khanate of Kokand **Tanu Tuva (Tuva Urialkakis) **Minsk Autonomy **Mogilev Autonomy **Livonian Autonomy **North Persia (The region around Theran is rebelling) **Estonian Autonomy *Poland *China. **United Mirdoms of Hunza and Naga **Kachin Tribal Zone *Japan *Siam **Saophate of Kentung *Liberia *Ethiopia *Ottoman EmpireChiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Haial\Jabbel Smmar (Ottoman allied)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Azir (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Armenian autonomous districts (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Saudi Arabia (rebelling and de facto independent)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Hajaz (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Yemen (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **BahrainChiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Mt Lebanon autonomous community (rebellion imminent)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Judea-Jerusalem autonomous region (Ottoman allied)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Albania (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:36, September 27, 2016 (UTC) *Greece *Bulgaria *Serbia *Montenegro *Romania *Ausrto-Hungary *Switzerland **Liechtenstein *Italy **San Marino **Italian Somaliland ***Hobyo Sultanate (rebelling) ***Marjateen Sultanate (rebelling) **Tripolitania **Cyrenaica **Fezan **Eritrea *Germany *Denmark **Danish West Indies **Iceland **Fareo Islands **Greenland *Norway *Sweden *Spain *Portugal *France **Monaco **Morocco ***Riff Tribes (rebelling) **Upper Burma **Tahiti **French Somaliland **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Quaddi (rebelling) *Netherlands *Kingdom of Venice *Papal State of Lazio *Belgian **Luxembourg *Great Britain **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Fiji **Tonga **Malaysia **N. Borneo **Brunei **Bachuanaland **Egypt ***Anglo-Egyptian Sudan ****Dafur (rebelling) ***Al Kufra (real power lies with the local sheikhs) **Kuwait ***Khuziestan **South Persia (The cities of Isfahan and Shraz are rebelling) **Trucial States ***Qatar **Afghanistan ***The Chitral Princely **Sesotholand **Swaziland **Oman **Aden Port ***Aden Colony ***Aden Protectorate ***Hadramut Protectorate **Malta **Maldives **British Somaliland ***Dervish State (rebelling) **Cyprus **British India (The Raj) ***British Lower Burma ***Sikkim ***Tibet ***Rajadom of Travencor **Nepal ***Bhutan **British Ceylon *New Zealand *South Africa- Orwell *Australia *Newfoundland *Canada *Sokoto Calphate **Dendi Kingdom **Sultanate of Damagaram **Kebbi Empire **Rabah City State **Kanem-Bornu Empire Game play 1912 Category:5 new nations world (Map Game) Category:Political Category:20th Century game Category:ASB- bias OPD